


the catsitter

by williamarsh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamarsh/pseuds/williamarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of kent fucks random people</p>
            </blockquote>





	the catsitter

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and got this idea from the live stream

Kent sees the ad in the local paper  _Pet sitter for hire. Can watch pets for cheap._ Kent knows he needs someone to take care of Kit once the season approaches and road trips happen so he give the number a call. 

"Hello" a voice slightly deeper than Kent's answered.

"Hi I was wondering about cat sitting. I have a Maine coon named Kit and have to go on several....business trips this year. Would you be able to look after her. You could even stay the night in my place while you take care of her." Kent asks knowing this may be the owner sitter around

"Yeah sure, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to come over and see her and then we can negotiate price from there. I'm Brad"

"Sounds good I live in room 335b in the new apartment building near the rink. I'm Kenny." Kent hangs up the phone and waits half an hour until he hears the knock on the door. "It's open he yells"

A young man walks in and closes the door behind himself. He seems to be around the age of twenty, he's average height with caramel colored hair and the eyes to match. "I'm Brad" He says extending a hand "And this must be Kit" he exclaims when Kit walks over to him brushing up against his leg. 

Kent is taken back for a second with how beautiful this guy looks. "I...uh yeah that's her. So do you think you'll be able to cat sit.?" He asks

"Yeah I should be able to, she seems like a very good and taken care of cat." He smiles and eyes the framed aces logo on the kitchen wall. " Oh are you a hockey fan Kenny?" 

"Haha yeah  you could say that " Kent replies hoping this kid doesn't know who he is.  _he's awfully cute._

"So you said I could stay the night right?" Brad asks looking for conformation. 

"Yeah you can stay here, you can bring your girlfriend over if you want. I'm pretty laid back." Kent responds prying for information about Brad's sexuality.

"I'm gay actually and I just ended a relationship so that won't be happening." Brad responds innocently. 

"Oh ok cool." Kent takes a step forward. "I couldn't see why a cute guy like you couldn't bounce right back " Kent continues.

"Are...are you hitting on me?" Brad asks closing some of the gap between them. "Is Kent Parsons, # 90 and captain of the Los Vegas Aces hitting on me?" He step forward and is now inches away from kent. "Because if he is he might as well show me the bedroom"

"I am hitting on me but I do need you to watch my cat too while I'm away." Kent takes his and leads him beyond the door .

 


End file.
